


Torn

by orphan_account



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tries to smooth things over with Dean, but the situation gets even more complicated. Part 2 to Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

What the hell had just happened? I sat on my bed, staring at nothing, mind racing. I had slept with Dean. The very next day, I had been upset enough to let Sam get carried away trying to make me feel better, and Dean had walked in on us while Sam was going down on me. Who was I? This was not my life. It couldn't be.

Only it was. And now I had to figure out what to do.

I didn't get any sleep that night, and right before dawn, I quietly left my room and knocked on Dean's door. I took the grunt that followed my knock as a “come in”.

I opened the door, and saw Dean laying in bed, staring at the wall. Not knowing what else to do, I padded over and sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. 

“Dean, I'm so-”

“If you say you're sorry, I'm going to start screaming.” Dean said, his voice low and dangerous. This was bad.

“Okay, I won't. But it's not like I meant any of that to happen!” I tried to keep my voice steady as tears threatened to fall. “You were silent all day, and I thought you regretted everything, and Sam was just trying to make me feel better, and I don't know how that happened.” It sounded lame, even in my head.

“I was silent? You never brought it up either!” Dean was still angry, but at least he was talking to me. “I kept waiting for you to say something, and you never did. I thought I had totally screwed up our friendship, and then I walk in on...on that?!”

“Dean, you didn't screw anything up!” I don't know if it was the absurdity of the situation, or the fact that I was emotionally drained, but I started giggling. Dean looked at me with wide eyes, then smiled back at me.

“So, this morning. We were good?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, we were. Until I messed it all up.” I looked down at the floor.

“Y/N, it's okay. You are free to do what you want to do. It just...took me by surprise. I'll get over it.”

Dean and I talked for a little while longer, until I felt that we might actually all survive this. Afterward, I went to the kitchen to have an early breakfast, where I found a note from Sam saying that he was going to help Garth on a nearby ghost hunt, and that he'd be back in a day or two. I wished I could have talked to him before he left, but at least I knew Dean wouldn't try to kill him the second he got back.

Two nights later, the sound of my bedroom door opening jolted me awake. As I was reaching for my gun, I heard Sam's whisper. “It's just me, calm down.” I collapsed back into the bed, my heart pounding. 

“Don't do that!” I scolded. “I could have shot you!”

Sam snorted with laughter as he sat down on my bed next to me. “I doubt that. So...how are you?”

“I'm good.” I was suddenly feeling very shy. “Did you talk to Dean?”

“Yeah, I just came from his room. We're good. Better than I expected. I think he just had a bit of a bruised ego.”

“Good.” I replied. “Then...are we okay?”

“You and me? Why wouldn't we be?” Sam was smiling his familiar sweet smile at me. “Although, I do have a confession to make.” His eyes narrowed at me, making my breath quicken.

“What's that?”

Sam leaned over me, put his lips against my ear and whispered, “I can't stop thinking about how good you taste.”

I gasped as Sam's words burned through me. Honestly, I had been thinking about our time on the couch, too. Sam was gently sucking on my earlobe, and I didn't stop to think about what we were doing. I just pulled him down on top of me and crushed my lips to his. 

He sighed, and I swept my tongue in his mouth, pushing against his. Our hands reached for the other's shirt at the same time, and we laughed a little at the tangled mess of arms and hair that followed. Once the shirts were off, Sam pulled me into his arms, sweeping the hair off of my face. He nuzzled into the hollow of my shoulder.

“You smell so good,” he murmured against my skin as he kissed his way down to my breasts. “Better than I remember.” The vibrations of his voice sent tingles to all the right places. I knew where this was headed, and I needed him to stop. It was my turn.

I tugged at his long hair and pushed at his shoulders until he rolled over on to his back. I realized then that I had only been wearing a t-shirt to sleep in, and now that it was lying on the floor with Sam's, I was left in just my panties. 

Slowly, making a show of it, I rolled off the bed and stood in front of him. God, he was hot, with his long legs sprawled out on my bed. I took my time looking at his chiseled stomach and chest. I ran my hand down my sides and underneath the band of my underwear. Shrugging them to the floor, I crawled my way back into Sam's waiting arms. 

He instantly pulled me down on top of him, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth. I pulled away and he looked at me questioningly. 

“You already know what I taste like. Fair's fair.” I began kissing, sucking, and biting my way down the smooth skin of his torso, practically ripping off his jeans when I reached my destination. I looked at all of him again. He really was built like a god. 

I wasn't particularly gentle as I took him into my mouth. Sam didn't seem to mind. His hands twisted in my hair as he bucked his hips and groaned. He made the sexiest sounds, and I was arrogantly pleased that I was the one causing them. 

When I couldn't wait any longer, I climbed up his body to straddle him. He ran his hands down my hips to the center of me, traced a few lazy circles around my clit, then brought his finger to his mouth and sucked gently. I thought I was going to come right then. 

“God, Sam...” He didn't reply, just roughly gripped my hips and swiftly entered me, filling me up completely. I couldn't make myself move slowly, I rolled my hips and began grinding against him. His hands ran up my stomach to my breasts, gently tugging my nipples as I felt myself tighten around him.

“Yes, please,” I whimpered. Sam started thrusting up to meet me and the added friction was my undoing. I cried his name as I came around him, my fingernails scratching down his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down, and thrust one last time as he groaned his release into my neck. 

He kissed me lazily as I rolled off of him and onto my side. I was asleep in seconds, wrapped in his strong arms.

Those strong arms were where I woke up the next morning. I stretched and found that my muscles were pleasantly sore from last night's activities. My movements woke Sam, and he grinned at me. 

“See?” He said. “You'll have to kick me out.” 

I laughed. “Well, you can stay here if you want, but I'm going to find some food.”

We had an unspoken agreement not to mention what had happened to Dean. Things were okay between all of us, and we saw no need to test that. Looking back, I probably should have been honest with him.

A week after Sam and I had spent the night together, he locked himself downstairs to go through some old files and books and try to figure out some sort of system to organize everything. Dean and I stayed up late watching a movie, laughing, and talking. It felt good to talk to Dean again. I missed the innocent flirting and the friendship we'd had. I had forgotten what a good time we always had together. 

I was starting to nod off halfway through the movie, when I felt Dean's arm around me, pulling me into his side. 

“It's okay, you can sleep if you want.” He said.

I pulled back. “Maybe I should just go to sleep in my room.”

Dean looked hurt, but quickly regained his composure. “Look, about everything that happened. I'm really sorry. I never got to tell you that, um, I had a good time with you that night. Really good. Like, better than I've had in years good. That's why I acted weird the next day. You, that whole night, it just caught me off guard.”

I stared at him open mouthed. He sounded so vulnerable that it made my heart ache for him. I had totally misjudged that whole situation.

“I'm sorry too, Dean. I really am.”

Dean nervously licked his perfect, full lips as he leaned in. As he kissed me, I panicked. How did I stop him without hurting his feelings? How did I tell him that Sam and I had slept together? How do I...how did he learn to kiss like that? Suddenly, Sam was forgotten. There was only Dean and his soft, unbearably sweet and gentle kiss. I melted into him, running my fingers down his stubbled jaw.

When I finally pulled back, I saw the lust in his eyes and realized that Dean had no intention of stopping with just a kiss. 

And neither did I.

This was turning into a hell of a mess...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm very new to this, so comments and critique are much appreciated!


End file.
